The present invention relates to a printer.
As well-known, of devices performing a printing operation such as printers, copying machines, complex machines, etc. (refer them to as printers, hereinafter), there are devices capable of operating as devices in which the contents (kind, number) of an executable printing process are different by changing their structures (add optional components/change components).
Specifically, in existing printers, there are some printers capable of operating as color printers capable of a color printing and a monochromatic printing and as monochromatic printers capable of only a monochromatic printing by changing ink cartridges, printer heads, toner cartridges, etc (for instance, see JP-A-2002-192810). Further, there are some printers in which a staple process or a punch hole process may be carried out by adding a component called a finisher.
In the case that the printer as described above (designate it as a structure-changeable printer, hereinafter) is used in a network environment, for example, when the structure-changeable printer which has no function of a printer server is connected to and used in a network through the printer server or the like, and when the structure-changeable printer which has a function as the printer server is connected to and used in the network, a user may erroneously select the printer which cannot perform a printing operation of intended contents.
Specifically, information displayed on the display of a computer as the identification information of a network printer indicates a printer name outputted from each network printer (the structure-changeable printer). However, the structure-changeable printer serves as a printer in which kinds of executable processes are different depending on the structure at that time. Therefore, in the network to which the structure-changeable printer is connected, for example, the structure-changeable printer, which a user takes and selects as a color printer, may actually operate as a monochromatic printer. As a result, a situation that an intended printed result cannot be obtained (a color printing instructed to be performed finishes in an error, an instruction to perform a color printing cannot be outputted and a printed result different from an intended result is obtained) may occur.
Further, a window displayed by a program (what is called a printer driver) for operating the printer desirably includes no wasteful items (check boxes incapable of being selected, radio buttons, etc.) The existing structure-changeable printer is a printer in which such a program cannot be installed by a plug and play (a device interface standard which makes it possible to add an expansion card or the like to a system without requiring a manual setting of a user) This is because the existing structure-changeable printer serves as a printer for outputting the same device ID (information used as the identification information of the printer upon installing a program by a plug and play) without depending on the structure.
Beside, in order to reduce the design and production cost of the printers, the maker ordinarily designs a board for each printer in such a way that when a jumper line is attached to a board for one machine, the board functions as aboard for the other machine. Further, the maker forms extremely similar products as farm wares respectively for the printers.
Specifically, in the existing printers, there are some printers which can operate as printers of other types of machines (more functional printers) (in other words, an apparatus whose functions can be inexpensively improved) when an operation for attaching jumper lines and an operation for changing farm wares are carried out. However, since the existing printers are not designed so that an end user may perform an operation for attaching the jumper lines, the end user side extremely hardly improves the functions of the printers (changes the types of machines of the printers) by carrying out the above-described operations.
Beside, of a printer capable of only monochromatic printing (herein after referred as monochromatic printer), there are printers which, upon reception of print job data requesting (instructing) color printing, produce monochromatic printed material based on the received print job data without informing an error.
Conditions where the monochromatic printer receives the print job data requesting color printing occur when a user erroneously set a printing condition or install a printer driver not for the his/her printer. A monochromatic printed material produced by the monochromatic printer based on the printing job data requesting color printing is of a poor quality as compared with a monochromatic printed material produced bas on the printer job data requesting monochromatic printing.